During this year, data from the MRIPS Archive and Retrieval System (MARS) is being migrated over to the Clinical Centers new PACS (Picture Archiving and Communication System). A new version of MEDx 3.4.1 was released this year. Enhancements to MEDx include a DICOM PET reader and a new DICOM image manager. The perfusion module has also been improved and now allows users to manually specify arterial pixels.